Exire Aeternum
by Mrs. Rogers-Stark
Summary: Nadie, ni siquiera el mago más poderoso del mundo, es capaz de manipular el destino de los demás sin pagar las consecuencias; pero él aceptó el reto de cambiar la historia, para bien o para mal, la única razón de esta decisión fue la misma que se argumentó cuando el mundo mágico fue salvado: amor.


EXIRE AETERNUM

 **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar desde un principio que los personajes no me pertenecen, son y serán eternamente de su autora madre: **J.K. Rowling** , así como la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considera verídica a raíz de la afirmación de su creadora. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea original de modificar el mundo que nuestra escritora estableció; en ello, se incluye el nuevo rumbo de eventos conocidos, como personajes originales y, unos que otros cambios a nuestros personajes principales (una nueva historia siempre requiere una versión distinta).

 **Título:** Exire Aeternum.

 **Pareja principal:** Drarry [Draco L. Malfoy and Harry J. Potter ]

 **Parejas secundarias:** Wolfstar [Sirius O. Black and Remus J. Lupin] — Romione [Ronald B. Weasley and Hermione J. Granger] — Dreamy Redhead [Ginevra M. Weasley and Luna P. Lovegood] — Hanville [Neville F. Longbottom and Hannah Abbott] — Diggang [Cedric A. Diggory and Cho Chang] — Billeur [William A. Weasley and Fleur I. Delacour] — Lucissa [Lucius A. Malfoy and Narcissa D. Black Malfoy] — Artholly [Arthur S. Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley] — _Jily [James F. Potter and Lily J. Evans Potter]_ — Deamus [Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas]

 **Anuncios:**

—Hablan los personajes.

–intervención personal para detalles relevantes–

— _Comunicación a través de: patronus, red flu, radios, espejos, retratos, etcétera._

« Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o cita »

» _Cartas escritas, frases misteriosas que aparecen en paredes, libros, etcétera_ «

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —

— **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)

 **Ranting:** Probablemente para mayores de dieciocho (18) años **[M]**

 **Género:** Homosexual/slash (pareja principal), heterosexual, lésbico.

 **Summary:** Nadie, ni siquiera el mago más poderoso del mundo, es capaz de manipular el destino de los demás sin pagar las consecuencias; pero él aceptó el reto de cambiar la historia, para bien o para mal, la única razón de esta decisión fue la misma que se argumentó cuando el mundo mágico fue salvado: amor.

 **Advertencias:** Me disculpo de antemano sí los personajes dentro de esta historia tienen sus momentos _off character_ (fuera del personaje) en una o varias ocasiones con respecto a sus personalidades. Al ser un universo completamente paralelo me tomé la libertad de jugar con ellas hasta el punto de adaptarlas a lo que busco, por tanto, espero que disfruten mucho de estas interpretaciones.

Dedico este fanfiction a mi amiga **Tracy** , sí no fuese por ella leer las novelas de Harry Potter no hubiesen sido divertidas y entretenidas (no sólo me rompí el corazón, también le recordé a ella lo que se siente al leerlas) eso incluye las largas conversaciones sobre nuestras parejas favoritas, el nacimiento de mi obsesión con mis niños: **The Marauders** (Tumblr se volvió mi página favorita), no recuerdo cuantas veces le planteé por Whatsapp mis intenciones de casarme con Sirius, Snape o Lucius o las veces que lloré… ustedes sabrán porque se llora aquí. También se la dedico a mi mejor amigo **Gabriel** , que, aunque todavía no haya terminado los libros, fue él quien me recomendó un sábado que hiciera la maratón de películas de Harry Potter, y cito: « _la batalla final no es la gran cosa, pero del resto, la película está bien_ » gracias a él me obsesioné, por tanto, tarde o temprano los terminará y, naturalmente (seguro él lo sabe) que tiene que leer esta historia habiendo o no terminado los libros.

Sin más preámbulos:

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

 _Sí no lo disfrutarás, me temo mi amigo, que tendré que usar_ la maldición **crucio** _contigo_.

[Universo alternativo, la historia cambiará por completo]

PRÓLOGO: ELIPSIS

« NUNCA ES TARDE PARA BIEN HACER; HAZ HOY LO QUE NO HICISTE AYER » — anónimo.

La belleza arquitectónica siempre había sido _de alguna manera_ el tesoro más valorado de la humanidad; desde inmensos monumentos históricos hasta construcciones antañas que resaltaban en gran parte una belleza antaña, grotesca y fenomenal que nuestros antepasados consideraron como una representación histórica de sus tierras. Desde la majestuosa Torre Pisa en Italia hasta el poblado rustico de la antigua civilización Inca en Perú. Desde cualquier punto de vista, la humanidad había logrado grandes avances en materia de construcción; no obstante, detrás de cada una de esas obras estaban involucrados arquitectos mágicos, ¿quiénes más serían capaces de mantener un declive preciso en la Torre Pisa evitando así que esta cayese? Terrible sería pensar –cómo los muggles– que la magia no ayudó a construir la actual sociedad.

Ubicada al sur occidente de Inglaterra, Wiltshire es un condado lo bastante grande para albergar tanto a magos conocidos como muggles insignificantes –a palabras de nuestros habitantes mágicos–, una hermosa tierra con salida al mar; un lugar ideal para vivir. Y, en esta ciudad de ensueño, la vivienda más grande de magos conocida deslumbra tanto antigüedad como pavor. La mansión Malfoy ha cargado con una larguísima historia a través de los años, cada vez más profunda y oscura. Vivieron muchos magos temibles –sin lugar a dudas–, aunque también _poderosos_ , que no sería para nada extraño escuchar a sus residentes presumir de cada uno de ellos. La lista es interminable: desde Armand Malfoy hasta Draco Lucius Malfoy, el último –hasta ahora– heredero de aquella tradicional familia.

La arquitectura medieval del castillo es observada a simple vista, desde los gigantescos bloques de piedra que sostienen los cimientos formando así largos pasillos inalcanzables hasta las ventanas ovaladas que embriagan el ambiente en un tétrico escenario de terror caótico. No es de extrañar que la mayoría de muggles que logran detallar de forma inexacta a la mansión se nieguen a cruzar por los alrededores, incluso, en la actualidad –a los inicios del siglo XXI– la mayoría de turistas la eviten por completo. Aunque el repelente muggle ayuda bastante en estos casos. El largo pasillo de grandes arbustos en dirección a la entrada principal se levanta cómo la boca de un hombre lobo a punto de engullirte, no es de extrañar que no todos logren pasar por las grandes rejas que protegen la mitad del jardín principal o, que de un momento a otro, se vean en las fauces de criaturas salvajes y peligrosas. Aun así, sí eres invitado a entrar, detallaras grandes manadas de pavos reales que presumen sus ostentosas plumas a los desgarbados invitados. Una bienvenida, sin lugar a dudas, indudable de parte de esta presumida familia.

La biblioteca principal, así, cómo otros grandes salones de la mansión, representaba un aire taciturno, oscuro, de malas vibraciones gracias a sus grandes ventanales ovalados, que en vez de dejar que la luz solar colase por sus entrañas, las gruesas cortinas oscuras le prohibían la entrada. A diferencia del comedor o el salón principal de la mansión, esta se encontraba repleta de libros antiguos, muchos de ellos eran referentes a magia oscura, pociones e incluso un claro homenaje a magos que decidieron combatir a los « _sangre sucias y muggles_ », los estantes que cubrían la habitación se elevaban con ferocidad hasta el borde del techo, en cada esquina de la vieja madera estaba marcado el año de la publicación de cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, la gran mayoría no tenían más que una desgastada portada lo que hacía imposible detallar con precisión la época en la cual estos fueron abandonados allí a su suerte por los antiguos antecesores de la mansión.

La única figura masculina que sobresaltaba entre todas las sombras uniformes de la habitación se encontraba sentada en el pequeño e individual sofá de color carmín en el centro del gran salón; observaba con el ceño fruncido una de las páginas de un grueso libro antiguo con la escasa luz que promulgaba una de las velas que yacía en una pequeña mesa de madera a su costado. Pasó nuevamente la página arrugando su frente con molestia, sus alargados ojos félidos se cerraron un segundo antes de volverlos a abrir, enfocándose nuevamente en lo que tenía entre sus piernas. Deslizó su mano derecha sobre su frente, intentando que su cabello rubio albino se distribuyera hacía atrás para evitarse la molestia de secar el sudor que este provocaba. Volvió a bufar, por enésima vez en ese día.

Hacía cuatro semanas que había encontrado ese _extraño_ _libro_ , sin embargo, no hacía nada más que amargarse en su tiempo libre al no poder dar con la definición de algunas palabras en latín. « Tiempo », « revertir », « eternamente », « desaparecer » eran una de las pocas palabras que había logrado traducir en ese tiempo, orgulloso se sentía a descifrarlas, pero entre más y más pasaban los días, más se frustraba: « _exire_ » estaba siendo la más complicada…

 **¡Y este es el decimoctavo diccionario en latín que no me ayuda en absolutamente nada! ¡Podría hasta limpiarme el culo con sus asquerosas hojas!** —Gruñó, cerró el libro con molestia, no era difícil notar cómo una vena comenzaba al palpitar a un costado de su frente.

Draco Lucius Malfoy había crecido de una manera exorbitante, en sus últimos años de juventud, exactamente a sus veintiún años de edad logró una belleza que muchos jóvenes nobles envidiaban notablemente. La gran mayoría de solteras deseaban ser desposadas por él, no obstante, no estaba interesado en un matrimonio prematuro como la mayoría de sus compañeros; después del final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, él dedicaba todo su tiempo libre dentro de la gran biblioteca de la mansión: leyendo. Y, en una de sus tantas búsquedas por encontrar alguna lectura interesante, se topó con aquella entrada secreta que le reveló una _biblioteca oculta_ , la cual, estaba totalmente seguro, que sus padres no conocían. No se animó a sacar ningún libro de allí por sí había alguna maldición en ellos, sin embargo, a un costado de aquel plato ovalado que sostenía su vela, se encontraba un pergamino lleno de anotaciones que iba descubriendo a medida que pasaba su tiempo allí. El último hechizo, sin duda alguna, era el que más problemas le estaba causando. No lograba descifrar nada más, esperaba que el libro de latín antiguo llegara tan pronto como él lo requería.

—Draco, hijo —la voz de Narcissa se escuchó dubitativa en la puerta de entrada—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Seguro —le contestó, ocultó las anotaciones de su libreta con un movimiento discreto de su varita. A los pocos segundos que esta rozó la hoja, las letras desaparecieron.

—He estado pensando… —inició—, que tal vez… —la mujer intentó medir sus palabras, desvió su mirada de los ojos de su único hijo hasta las muñecas de este, las cuales se encontraban vendadas. Observó, con tristeza, la mano izquierda que todavía sangraba—. De nuevo… lo has hecho —puntualizó, Draco bajó su mirada indiferente hasta su muñeca.

—Debe de haber una forma —le contestó, la única respuesta que siempre le daba se escuchó vacía en aquella habitación—: _tiene_ que haber una forma de hacerla desaparecer.

—Lastimarte no es esa forma.

—Fue un error de cálculos —contestó—. Falle, _otra vez_ , pero encontraré la forma de borrarla de allí.

—Cariño…

—Es suficiente, Madre. ¿Este es el tema de conversación? —Narcissa vaciló, inhaló el aire suficiente antes de que su hijo contestara ante su absurdo silencio—: **no**.

—Draco, he estado hablando con tu padre y…

—No, Madre —volvió a rectificar, el tema de matrimonio siempre salía a flote cuándo él se encontraba en esos momentos críticos de estrés—. ¿Casarme? —Repitió—, ¿ser feliz?, con una mujer que tendrá nuestro apellido… ¿después de todo lo que hicimos?

—Draco, por favor…

—No, no tengo planeado arruinarle la vida a alguien así —tomó el borde de las vendas de su mano izquierda revelando así La Marca Tenebrosa, estaba cubierta de largas cicatrices que intentaban cubrirla, se notaba a simple vista que intentó desesperadamente ocultarlas con sus uñas, sin embargo, jamás logró que esta desapareciera por completo y, por su insolencia, la sangre seguía brotando en su antebrazo cada vez que él intentaba borrarla.

—Draco, no es un pecado con el que tengas que cargar. Tú padre, yo… fuimos nosotros lo que te arrastramos a todo esto por nuestras debilidades… por favor, no te culpes de lo que no tienes…

—La tengo —la cortó—. Yo tengo tanta culpa como la tienen ustedes. Esta ha sido mi decisión, Madre. Tengo que pagar por el pecado que cometí.

— ¡No es así!

—Suficiente —le contestó antes de volver su atención a los libros que se encontraba delante de él—. Es suficiente de esta discusión, Madre.

Narcissa dudó antes de abandonar la habitación, Draco se entretuvo envolviendo el vendaje viejo sobre la herida que se mostraba nueva, aunque era cierto que tenía sus años de estar allí, estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarla dentro de las próximas horas, no obstante, antes de volver a su habitación, volvería a repasar las notas que consiguió en la última semana. Ese hechizo que descubrió podría expiar todos los pecados que atormentaban en sus pensadillas.

 **Exire _Aeternum_** —pensó—. _Por siempre_ … ¿qué?

[—]

La extraña sensación que embriagó sus sentidos durante esa semana no se había presentado con tanta frecuencia dentro de él desde los incidentes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Olvidó lo que era sentirse angustiado, molesto, inconforme e incluso aterrado con una idea insólita. La hambruna común que se presentaba en los seres humanos se disipó durante largos periodos de tiempo; sí no fuese por la intensidad de sus padres que devorara aunque sea dos piezas de pan durante la cena familiar, hubiese muerto de hambre y, él, sin darse por aludido. Intentó ocultar la razón de su comportamiento en lo más profundo de su mente, tanto así, que era difícil encontrar un motivo para su angustia visible o excitación insana. La sola idea de poder encontrar _aquello_ que buscaba con tanta desesperación le quitaba el sueño. Tuvo tanto éxito en ocultarlo que sus progenitores sospecharon que había recaído nuevamente en el pozo de desesperación, supusieron que no tardaría en volver a abrir las heridas en la cicatriz, que, hacía tan sólo tres días atrás, habían vuelto a cerrarse con el fin de dejar de castigarlo por sus intentos de eliminar los pecados cometidos por el temor a su propia muerte.

Una semana completa trascurrió para que el diccionario en latín antiguo llegara a sus manos, este era exactamente lo que él sospechaba: un gigantesco libro marrón con una portada y contraportada descolorida, hojas amarillas que se amontonaban una encima de la otra queriendo escapar de aquellos hilos mágicos que las sostenían de forma irremediable a aquel viejo ejemplar. El aspecto mohoso no era comparable con el repugnante olor que desprendía: humedad, tierra, e incluso juró descifrar un extraño olor a putrefacción proveniente de él. La lechuza mensajera se posó sobre una percha en su habitación, él la observó durante las cuatro horas siguientes en las cuales descansó antes de retomar su vuelo en dirección a su próximo destino –uno, que sin lugar a dudas, él desconocía–. Dirigió su atención al único ejemplar que todavía seguía completo, la única palabra que se podría apreciar era: « **Ordbok** » Draco sospechó que se trataba del nombre del diccionario, o bien, de su autor.

Caminó hasta el escritorio más cercano, rebuscando allí, entre la cantidad de objetos personales, un largo pergamino lleno de anotaciones sin fin que le habían acompañado durante ese último mes en su proyecto personal. Detalló la vitela en medio de varios diccionarios en otros idiomas antiguos, la información detallada se encontraba escrita con una refinada letra, pocos eran los visibles tachones en párrafos en específico que nunca terminaron de convencerle y notas de recordatorio cuando una palabra o más poseían casi el mismo significado en su idioma natal u en otro idioma; no era de extrañar que utilizara todos los diccionarios a su alcance para escrutar.

Lo único que se lograba escuchar dentro de la habitación era una pausada respiración seguida de trazos indiferentes sobre el pergamino y el sonido de una hoja al ser pasada con delicadeza. El tiempo que él estuvo allí sentado fue mucho más productivo que aquellas horas desperdiciadas a lo largo del mes pasado. Había encontrado grandes errores en los diccionarios de latín sobre palabras unificadas que el antiguo se encargaba de especificar con soltura. Olvidó aquel detalle importantísimo, el idioma latín se había « _modernizado_ » no era de extrañar que _esa palabra_ en específico, escrita en el idioma antiguo, estuviese en el diccionario moderno.

—Desaparecer… —articuló, su voz se escuchaba extraña, inclusive para él, un poco rasposa, pesada, cómo sí hubiera despertado de un largo sueño en el que nunca hubiese recordado que entró—, esfumarse, huir, salir… —prosiguió. Deslizó la punta de sus dedos hasta su cabello, desordenándolo con desenfreno al no entender que era lo que estaba plasmado delante de él—. ¿Desaparecer por siempre? —Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza—, no, la traducción debe de estar errada —rebuscó nuevamente entre sus objetos personales hasta hallar un pedazo de pergamino que se encontraba arrugado entre los demás, en él se encontraba escrito el hechizo, y, abajo en letras minúsculas, sus efectos—. ¿Por qué un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo se llamaría: esfumarse por siempre o algo por el estilo? —Cuestionó.

—Es el efecto inmediato del hechizo: _desaparecer_. De hecho, la traducción correcta es « **huir** » pero por lo que te he conocido estas últimas semanas « _desaparecer_ » es un término mucho más… heroico —Draco saltó de inmediato de la silla, apuntando con su varita mágica detrás de él, sin embargo, no había absolutamente nada. La voz que escuchó en su cabeza, bien, pudo haber sido una jugarreta de su cansado cerebro.

 **O no lo es** —pensó.

—No, no lo soy… ¡que grosero! —Draco volvió a apuntar hacia la nada, a su alrededor no se sentía otra presencia viviente, incluso, para en el mundo en el cuál vivía, eso no eran buenas noticias. La voz volvió a carcajearse allí en dónde se encontraba: en la nada—. No deberías alterarte, Draco —le recomendó—. En primera lugar, no te quiero hacer daño –porque no puedo– y, en segundo lugar, me encuentro, pero no lo estoy. ¿Entiendes el chiste?

—No —contestó con desagrado—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿No acabo de decir que te he estado vigilando en las últimas semanas? —Le contestó con obviedad—. No me extraña para nada que hubieses durado un mes entero en descifrar el significado del hechizo.

— ¿En dónde te encuentras? ¡Manifiéstate! —Le ordenó—. ¡¿Quién eres?!

— ¡Oh, una pregunta inteligente! —Juró haber escuchado aplausos que iban prologándose a medida que la risa iba disminuyendo—. Mi nombre es **Septmus** , un placer conocerte, Draco —se presentó.

—Cuando uno se presenta, debería manifestarse frente a su interlocutor —la risa se volvió a escuchar, comenzó a sentir un viento frío que erizaba su piel.

—Me es imposible hacerlo, Draco. Porque no pertenezco a este mundo —contestó con naturalidad.

—Explícate —casi gruñó. Intentó contener la desesperación que se estaba formando en el hueco de su estómago… ¿con qué demonios estaba hablando?

—He de admitir que es una larga historia —le contestó, aunque aquel susurro estuvo impregnado de diversión—. Intentaré resumirla para ti: _nuestros contextos de existencia son distintos_ ; tanto el mundo que tú conoces, como aquel en el cuál me encuentro, se localizan en un plano ancestral que divide el tiempo, el espacio, las dimensiones y, efectivamente, la naturaleza. **Jilteds** es aquel que alberga el tiempo –de aquí provengo–, cada uno de sus guardianes se encargan de que este trascurra con normalidad. Aunque he de admitir que en raras ocasiones encontramos anomalías como estás.

— ¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó, sintió que estaba hablando sin lugar a dudas de él.

—Tú eres una anomalía en este plano, Draco Lucius Malfoy. No, no, no me refiero al hecho de que debías de haber muerto o algo por el estilo, me refiero al hecho de que tus futuros **yo** jamás escogieron este camino que tú seguiste —se explicó—, encontrar el libro no estaba destinado para ti.

— ¿Y cómo lo explicas entonces?

—Es una anomalía —volvió a repetir—, nosotros intentamos mantener el equilibrio en lo que ocurre en el plano de la naturaleza, pero ustedes son humanos, las decisiones que toman podrían cambiar los eventos en cuestión de segundos; tú pudiste haberme ignorado y, tal como lo presiento, la situación podría ser distinta.

— ¿Estás insinuando que mi decisión cambiará el futuro? —Cuestionó, interesado en lo que estaba escuchando.

—No, no es así como funciona –gracias a Merlín–. Los guardianes podremos interferir para que este siga con su curso, sin embargo, es decisión del mago en cuestión —Draco elevó una ceja con interés genuino, Septmus continuó—: El hechizo que encontraste en el libro fue creado por nosotros, los guardianes, es una magia poderosísima que permite al ejecutor cambiar un evento en el tiempo —comenzó—. Tal, cómo debes de haberlo descubierto, cambiaría el futuro en cuestión de minutos.

— ¿Hace… —intentó formular—, hace cuánto tiempo qué existe este hechizo?

—Lo necesario —contestó.

— ¿Por qué has dejado esto al alcance de los magos? —Le cuestionó, visiblemente enfadado—. ¡Sí esto hubiese caído en malas manos!

—No es por ofenderte, Draco. Me caes bien, pero la moral de los humanos jamás ha sido mi materia favorita —se burló—. Nosotros nos aburrimos de la monotonía, las anomalías que frecuentan en el mundo hacen del tiempo un platillo exquisito. Y, tú, mi amigo, te has llevado el huevo de oro.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó—. De tantos magos que existen en el mundo… ¿por qué el libro cayó en mis manos?

Septmus, por primera vez, pareció meditar una respuesta en concreto—: no lo sé, únicamente soy un guardián de Jilteds.

— ¿Qué ocurriría —comenzó—, sí utilizo este hechizo para cambiar un evento en la historia?

—El futuro cambiará —contestó.

— ¿Qué me pasará a mí? —Cuestionó.

— _Desaparecerás_ —volvió a responder con tranquilidad, sin embargo, su tono mostraba una indiferencia que se palpaba en el ambiente—. Cómo sí nunca hubieses nacido. De hecho, no lo haces.

— ¿Moriré?

—Sí y no —le contestó—. Tú esencia en este mundo morirá, aunque seguirás con vida en otro plano astral.

— ¿Me volveré alguien como tú?

Draco casi juró que era capaz de palpar la tensión en el ambiente. Un minuto, dos, tres, cinco… ¿habían trascurrido horas o simplemente eran ideas suyas por el silencio en el cuál quedó sumergida la habitación?

—Probablemente —Septmus rompió la afonía que se presentaba en la habitación con una larga carcajada enigmática—. Existen unos que otros « _procesos_ » los cuales deben de ocurrir antes que te conviertas en un guardián, pero existe la posibilidad.

—Dudas que pueda convertirme en uno —sentenció.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué te lo tengo que decir? —Le cuestionó, aquella voz divertida volvía a escucharse dentro de la gran habitación. Incluso, sintió que la gran carcajada que erizaba su piel cada vez que la soltaba era mucho más agradable.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ejecutar el hechizo? —Después de terminar su pregunta, el joven adulto se sintió observado, esta vez no por uno, sino, por varios.

— ¿Lo harás?

—Tal vez —le pagó con la misma moneda.

—Por esto es que me agradas tanto —la divertida voz se volvió cantarina—. En primer lugar, el hechizo no puede ser ejecutado para conveniencia propia; sería estúpido, ya que no podrías disfrutarlo. En segundo lugar, el tiempo no es fácil de manipular, deberías de albergar sentimientos realmente fuertes para querer cambiar algo —Draco lo observó de manera involuntaria, intentaba realmente entender ese último escalón—. Esto último es fácil para los seres humanos, piensa en alguien a quien aprecies demasiado; sí se trata de amor, el hechizo saldrá con verdadera potencia.

— ¿Amor? —Le cuestionó incrédulo.

—Amor —afirmó—. Lo que más valora el hechizo es el gran _sacrificio_ que se hace por alguien más, estás abandonando tu existencia en este plano terrestre para cambiar el futuro.

—Estás insinuando que este hechizo funciona a base de amor…

—Amor, sacrificio, obsesión… todos los términos utilizados por la humanidad son la misma porquería. He intentado que lo veas desde un ángulo diferente, no lo arruines.

Draco mordió su labio inferior—. En conclusión: tengo que pensar en alguien a quien amo para ejecutar el hechizo, ¿no?

—Es exactamente lo que he estado diciendo.

Draco observó la ventana de su habitación, perdiéndose en el paisaje que se extendía más allá de las montañas que protegían la mansión en dónde él vivía con sus padres. Había olvidado la maravillosa vista que su cuarto daba hacia los jardines reales, los pavos reales corriendo en pequeñas manadas mostrando su excéntrico plumaje, las aves sobrevolando la mansión con estupor y, él, lograba sentir como el aire freso se colaba entre las cortinas ligeramente corridas. ¿Iba a abandonar todo lo que tenía por aquel hechizo? ¿Por amor? Comenzó a escuchar murmullos en toda la habitación, criaturas desconocidas por él curioseaban a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta inmediata –o falsa–. Era cierto que él no tenía por completo el conocimiento de lo que ese hechizo podría llegar o no a perjudicarle, ¿debía de ser optimista? Sí lo que Septmus había planteado era correcto, él sería capaz de expiar todos los pecados que cometió.

—Lo haré.

Cada uno de los murmullos comenzó a disminuir, las voces inteligibles se hicieron cada vez más escasas, convirtiéndose en susurros del viento muerto en un cementerio. La habitación volvió a sumergirse en un silencio espectral, Septmus no contestó de inmediato, cosa que le hizo reflexionar estando allí de pie, con la varita apuntando a la nada: ¿estaba confiando acaso en una voz que no tenía un cuerpo macizo como él? **Habrá sido una jugarreta de mi imaginación** , deseaba de todo corazón que fuese eso.

—Ya puedes voltear —la voz de Septmus volvió a escucharse dentro de la habitación, giró su rostro en dirección al escritorio, observando que el libro que encontró dentro de la biblioteca secreta se encontraba abierto de par en par con la página del hechizo frente a él—. ¿Listo? —Cuestionó.

—Más que nunca —La respuesta nunca llegó, Septmus pareció ser tragado por la oscuridad de su propia habitación. No dudó más, agitó su varita, sintiendo cómo algo descendía de la boca de su garganta hasta su estómago—: **Exire Aeternum**.

En el verano del 2003, a sus veintidós años de edad, Draco Lucius Malfoy decidió cambiar la historia por el bien de una única persona. Tal hazaña, le costó la vida.

* * *

 **Notas después del capítulo:**

 **1.** Les agradezco por leer hasta aquí, se tomaron su tiempo para leer uno de mis tantos delirios.

 **2.** Al ser el prólogo dejé abierto muchos escenarios… deseaba abarcar muchas cosas más, pero todavía no lo he pensado con claridad. Me gusta dejar en suspenso, ir aclarando a medida que la historia vaya avanzando. No me puedo guardar mucho las cosas, así que tarde o temprano se enterarán.

 **3.** La historia no gira alrededor de Draco, sí, gracias a él podremos descubrir el nuevo mundo que se abrirá en el primer capítulo; aunque no niego que tendrá un papel excepcional: _más adelante_.

 **4.** Espero que hayan disfrutado del inicio de esta historia, sí tienen sugerencias con gusto las tomaré. Eso incluye hacer fanservice de alguna pareja que no aparezca en la lista… ¿tienes ideas? Estaría encantada de tomarlas: no me molesta.

 **5.** Estoy pensando seriamente en volver a leer los libros.

 **6.** ¡Gracias por su lectura!

 **An.**


End file.
